Miku Sensu
is a student of Tendo Girl's High School's classroom 1-3, and a character introduced in Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~. After getting involved in the incident, she's the one who called for Naho Saenoki's help. Design Miku has long dark blue hair, tied into a long ponytail, and blue eyes. Miku is wearing the Tendo Girls' school uniform consisting of a beige thigh-high sailor dress with a brown trim and red ribbon. In addition to her uniform, she wears a blue cardigan, knee-high black socks, and white shoes. In the majority of the story, Miku wears a rode with a big hood. Personality Miku is an outwardly energetic and positive girl, often playing the straight man to Shiori's and Akari's antics. She's scared by Akari's ghost stories, quite often resulting in Shiori Izuru making fun of her, which leads to even more banter. Miku also suffers from trust issues with others due to an incident that occurred during her middle school years. Story Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~ FILE #02: Friends The chapter starts with Akari and Miku meeting up with Naho. Akari starts telling her how they along with Shiori were putting P.E. equipment away and she started telling them about the website for suicides, acting creepy. All girls laugh it off, but Akari soon finds out that Shiori went missing after that, her computer screen acting weird. Naho tells them that she will definitely investigate it. FILE #03: Nightmare The file reveals more about Miku's past: She was proposed to by a boy, who she rejected because of how sudden it was and her general uncertainty towards being in a relationship. Soon after, Miku became the target of concentrated cyber bullying. The boy who proposed to her then came to console her, and said it was his fault that all of this had happened. The two became a couple and although the cyber bullying continued Miku continued trying to be positive and nice to those around her. One day, she visited her boy friend's class and overheard the following conversation, which revealed that the boy who proposed to her was the one who had started the cyber bullying attacks and was continuing them even while the two were dating. This has lead to the destruction of Miku's ability to trust other people, and she occasionally even sends messages to Akari asking her if she really thinks of her as a friend. FILE #05: Investigation at the Scene Miku appears in the beginning of the file, entering the classroom and giving Akari two candies. She notes that it cures insomnia and works like a "good luck charm" before leaving. FILE #07: Best Friend Naho chases down the hooded figure and fights it. After blocking one of the attacks, her hood falls off and it's revealed that it's Miku who was troubling Akari for the last week. Naho then figures out that she was the one that put Shiori's name in the website. Akari runs after the two and starts persuading Miku into stopping her attack. This buys Naho time to remove the entity balls from her. FILE #09: Consideration At the end of the file it is revealed that Miku's corpse was found at the train station, with her insides missing. FILE #12: Pomegranate Akari gets the message on her phone which she is hesitant to see at first, thinking it's dangerous. She sees that it's from Miku and that is was sent immediately before her death, so she opens it. The file shows Miku's final moments, getting captured by Martuba's Tomb and killed on Akari's bed. Trivia * The reason why Miku wrote down Shiori's name in the website was because she thought that she stole her boyfriend from him, which wasn't true: Shiori did not know that the boy she was seeing was Miku's ex-boyfriend. ** Another reason was because Miku did not expect the website to actually work and kill Shiori. Gallery Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~ C0-MIKU-1.png CEMETERY0_Akari&Friends.png|Miku spending time with Shiori and Akari in P.E. storage room. CEMETERY0_MikuPossessed.png|The moment the evil being's identity is revealed. CEMETERY0_LastMemory.png|Akari's memory of the last time she saw Miku. Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: CEMETERY0 Category:Students Category:High school students Category:Deceased Category:Females